The invention relates to a measuring probe comprising at least one optic fiber, a device comprising such a probe and signal processing means, and an installation comprising at least one electrical conductor and such a probe.
Known optic fiber measuring probes generally comprise at least one optic fiber a first end of which is connected to a sensor and a second end of which is connected to an electronic processing device. To connect the fibers to the processing device, it is known to use removable optic connectors designed to cooperate with fixed optic or optoelectronic elements connected to the processing circuit.
Optic connectors require a strict alignment with other fibers or with optoelectronic elements to obtain maximum coupling of the power of the light signals flowing in the fibers. In addition, optic connectors are costly and bulky and consequently hardly compatible with installations which require several measuring points. In particular, when optic fiber probes are used in an industrial environment, the optic connectors are liable to be subjected to stresses which may damage the optic links when the latter are fitted or handled.
In industrial installations, fitting and replacement of probes must be able to be performed by personnel knowing said installations. This personnel is not always specialized in connection of optic fibers or is not always equipped with the tools to perform this on the installation site. Known optic fiber probes are thus not always easy to use in industrial installations without having recourse to specific technical means and strict assembly precautions on the premises of said installations.